


I Got my Mind Made Up and I Can't Let Go

by imbouncingoffthewalls



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Gwen needs to go before she suddenly 'disappears', Harry is jealous but what's new, Mention of Superfamily, Multi, Peter can be a little clueless for such a damn smart person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbouncingoffthewalls/pseuds/imbouncingoffthewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Osborn is back; back to reclaim his company and his Peter. There was only one minor problem: who the hell was Gwen Stacy, and why was she everywhere?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got my Mind Made Up and I Can't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Keep those suggestions coming, guys! I've loved everything I've been given so far. Thank you so much to everyone that's commented/left kudos/read my work! Love ya'll!

It was a day Harry had been both looking forward to and dreading. After years-ten years? nine?- Harry Osborn would be returning to his city, his company-

 His Peter.

He was supposed to forget Peter while he was away. He was supposed to find a nice girl, bring her home, and run the company like dear old dad had said he would. That was the plan. Osborn's din't redo their plans; they stuck to their plans because their plans were perfect. That was just the Osborn way. The thing about the Osborn way, Harry quickly realized, was that it was a long, wide road. While the plans that were made were stuck to, small... deviations in the route to victory were often taken. Harry was supposed to have a clean shot to Norman's idea of normality, but... Well, fucking his way through every single person, including teachers, in boarding school? Partying harder than he ever needed to study? Well, those were all just minor deviations. 

Harry thought that he would be able to settle down with a submissive blonde with a chest that was far from natural when he got to New York. He thought he'd keep her at home, an assistant on his lap while he was at work, and that would be that. That, after all, was the Osborn way. It was a simple plan that would be easily executed, which was just fine. It was well thought out and well organized. It was normal. Right? The problem was, in the middle of a meeting that took place just a day after the beloved Norman Osborn finally kicked the bucket, one of Harry's many assistants came in. It was, of course, a welcome distraction. Harry didn't feel like talking business, and if such an important meeting was being interrupted, it was obviously something important. his people knew better than to interrupt meetings for anything less than matters of the utmost importance. 

A whispered name that left a bitter taste in Harry's mouth caused the new top Osborn to stand and excuse himself from the meeting. Peter Parker was here. Peter fucking Parker. What? Harry had only been back in town for two days; he didn't expect to see the boy that had once been his, what,  _play boyfriend_ , for days. Peter was doing things, just like Harry was. He was training to inherit his father's famous Stark Industries, according to the gossip magazines. Peter had things to do. Why was he there? _  
_

Harry had received Peter's texts and calls and letters whilst away at school. The problem was, he never replied. Part of his plan was to cut Peter out of his life. He had to do it. He had been downright cruel to the boy, that was for certain. It ate him up inside to think about it, but what was a success that didn't claim a few casualties along the way?

Harry's mind stopped when he saw Peter Parker at the bottom of the staircase. He had seen pictures, of course, but it was nothing that could prepare for the man that his ex-future husband had grown into. His legs, while still long, weren't quite as awkward and dangly as they had been before. His hair had turned from being a mess of little waves to a well-gelled...  _style._ He ditched the glasses, which wasn't a bad look at all. He seemed to be  _much_ more muscular, which was very nice. He was flat out gorgeous, and that was the start of the end of that perfectly planned Osborn plan.

 

 

Harry hadn't mentioned their previous mini-relationship, and neither had Peter. They caught up, talked about the countless models Harry had been seen with, talked about some  _girl_ that was  _complicated._ What was the point of dating someone that was so complicated? Harry had never given Peter such complications. Harry would be so much better for him. Peter was too good for complicated. He deserved better. Harry made it his mission to figure out just who this girl was, and what this was all about.

She worked at Oscorp. She was good at her job. She was pretty. She was intelligent.

Fake blonde. 

Peter had been with her for a little over a year and a half,  he found out. Peter had been quite infatuated for the better part of their high school career. He belonged to  _her..._ or, so he thought.

Harry let it go on a while, this idea that he was only Peter's friend and that Gwen Stacy now owned his heart. It was cute, the way Peter really believed it. Harry was a man that seldom went against his word; he had sworn years and years ago that he would marry Peter, and while that might've been a bit much with all things considered, it was a promise he would do his best to eventually make good on. 

 

It was a month into his return back to New York. Peter was freaking out about something with Gwen, and really, Harry was done with it. They were alone in the Tower, sitting together on a couch and watching TV. Peter leaned against Harry as he poured out his heart, explaining all the woes of his rollercoaster of a relationship. Harry had definitely had enough. In the middle of his sentence, Harry pulled Peter up and claimed his lips in a bruising kiss that lasted quite a while. It was much more passionate than any kiss they had shared in their youth, much more rough. It was what Peter needed. Gwen Stacy? She wasn't what Peter needed. 

When Harry pulled away, he stared Peter down. "You're mine." There wasn't any room for arguing; it was a fact. Peter was  _not_ Gwen Stacy's. She didn't deserve a mind like Peter's, a heart like Peter's. And Peter? Well, he just accepted it. He didn't argue against it, didn't even mention Gwen Stacy again until he told Harry that she had moved to England and that they were no longer in contact. 

"Let's keep it that way," Harry had replied, and that applied to both statements about the former Oscorp employee and current fake blonde, Gwen Stacy. 


End file.
